Dialelo
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: "... está atrapada en un círculo vicioso, en el que persigue a un inalcanzable Stan, quien a su vez va tras un incauto Kyle..." (hints de style y stendy)


_Happy New Year? Oh, hola de nuevo a todos, A presentándose, no había escrito mucho hasta estos días, como casi todos, la famila y yo hemos salido a visitar a parientes para navidad y la celebración de año nuevo, pero entre empacar y esas cosas, uno se da el tiempo para escribir, lo cual me recuerda que estoy extrañamente contenta con esto, lo escribí hace muy poco, sabía que no quería terminar el año sin haber escrito al menos un one shot mas; creo que nunca superé el bloqueó que llegó este año, así que como esperar a que las ideas vuelvan no fructificó, he decidido simplemente escribir como loca y ver si así se va; advierto que como siempre, esto es plotless, cliché, extraño, y random; PEEERO, soy feliz porque nunca había escrito tanto sobre Wendy y su relación de tortura con Stan; además que lo terminé en tiempo récord, hoy oficialmente me voy de la ciudad y pensé que no terminaría de escribir algo antes de irme, ni mucho menos que lo publicaría... hip hip __hurra!_

_No las culpo si lo odian, pero estoy contenta, al fin creo que me salieron un par de párrafos decentes, espero el 2013 sea mas amable conmigo en ese aspecto._

_Eso me recuerda, ¡Feliz 2013! Que el año sea increíble para todos ustedes, pásenlo bonito y cenen mucho :3 Nos leemos hasta enero _

* * *

Soundtrack sugerido: Lies - Marina and the diamonds

Disclaimer: South Park no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Dialelo

By thetalentlesswriter

* * *

_Y mi ardiente pasión murió de frío; que así muere el amor cuando no hay celos._

_Antonio García Gutiérrez_

* * *

Stan no es celoso, o al menos eso presume su novia, Wendy Testaburger; Stanley no es el chico que te prohíba ver a tus amigos un viernes en la tarde por temor a que le seas infiel, ni intenta controlar tu vida o tu guardarropa como si de su mascota se tratase; él no hace eso, su padre Randy es celoso, su hermana es celosa, y Stanley aprendió de ellos. Aquella seguridad que emana el azabache sobre su relación solo se une a su amplia lista de cualidades como su educación, su status como mariscal de campo y su apuesto perfil griego.

Pero si bien, todas viven bajo la ilusión de que Wendy tiene al novio ideal, la realidad es que Marsh no es en absoluto la joya que Wendy dice tener entre sus dedos; la chica de cabello negro en realidad encuentra desesperante la falta de celos de Stan, y no es que quiera que su novio de tantos años empiece a celarla de manera compulsiva, simplemente quisiera que estuviese interesado en ella.

A Stan no le importa si Wendy sale o no a altas horas de la noche, ella siempre le llama para avisar donde y con quien estará, y él siempre responde con un _"De acuerdo, divierte"_; nunca pregunta si puede unirse a la fiesta, o pide pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, ni si quiera organiza citas, ese es trabajo de Wendy, él solo sigue el juego, como una maquina programada para seguir comandos al apretar el botón.

Wendy tiene pretendientes muy atrevidos, chicos de todos los grados del high school que le regalan diariamente dulces, flores, que prometen bajarle la luna y las estrellas si ella acepta tener un encuentro con ellos, ninguno se atreve a hacerlo frente a Stan, pero él se da cuenta de los detalles, de las cajas de chocolates y los ramos de rosas blancas, en lugar de enojarse por todos aquellos interesados en su pareja, sonríe descaradamente y bromea sobre como Wendy podrá ser la propietaria de una linda tienda de regalos si los admiradores continúan ofreciéndole obsequios.

Cuando de vestimentas se trata, Stan, a diferencia de Randy Marsh, siempre ha dejado que Wendy utilice lo que quiera, él no se altera de ninguna manera, algo que resultó mas una desventaja que ventaja; la morocha bien podría salir en una falda que haría a Barbara Stevens lucir como una monja, y probablemente ni así lograría que Stan se sonrojase, fuese por la vergüenza, por la lujuria, o por el enojo; Stan nunca haría eso, Stan le diría que se ve linda, le defendería si alguien se sobrepasa, pero no presumiría que la chica que se está robando las miradas del día era su novia, ni respondería a ningún deseo reprimido por verla en un conjunto arrebatador-

Stan era un robot, uno bien parecido que le daba popularidad en los corredores y seguridad entre el alumnado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser mecánico, y a Wendy tal vez no le molestaría tanto la idea de que Stan era anormalmente frío, pero le molestaba que existía una persona que lograba que Stan cobrara vida, pasando de mecánico a pasional, inflexible, y toda la lista de adjetivos calificativos que uno puede achacar a alguien tontamente enamorado.

Kyle Isahia Broflovski.

Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle Judío Broflovski

Kyle Judio Genio Broflovski

_Ky_, porque cuando Stan habla de su mejor amigo, no le llama por su nombre ni apellido, lo invoca bajo el diminutivo de "_Ky_", y después de aquel monosílabo, vendrán varias alabanzas hacia su persona, sobre lo listo, lo noble, lo perfecto que es. No hay una conversación entre Stan y Wendy en la que no se incluyan esas dos letras, la _K_, la _Y_, a veces Wendy quisiera eliminarlas del abecedario, con suerte también así el pelirrojo se desvanecería y entonces Stanley empezaría a actuar como un novio y no un androide.

No, Wendy no tiene ninguna clase de vendetta contra Kyle, le considera un amigo, un confiable compañero con el cual puede emparejarse para trabajos escolares importantes, el judío ha sido respetuoso siempre; pero es humana, es carne, hueso, inseguridades y envidias, y es por eso que no puede evitar odiarle de momentos, de culparle por su infelicidad con su pareja.

Stan tal vez la querría mejor si Kyle no lo absorbiese de tal manera.

Porque lo que Kyle haga, aun por mas nimio e insignificante que sea, no pasara inadvertido por Marsh: si Kyle tiene que ir de un salón a otro con tres pequeños libros en sus brazos, Stan se asegurará que Ky no cargue ninguno; si Kyle no quiere ir a una fiesta, Stanley se quedará a hacerle compañía en casa; el pelirrojo está sobre consentido, y Stan vive para cumplir sus caprichos.

Kyle dice salta, Stan obedece.

Kyle sale de noche algunas veces, Stan le sigue como si su sombra fuese, cuidando que nadie altere su trago y que llegue sobrio a casa.

Kyle recibe un comentario cruel sobre su apariencia física o su religión, y esa persona indudablemente recibirá la furia de Stan, sus puños harán justicia en pos del judío.

Kyle sale a la calle con una chaqueta demasiado justa para su esbelta figura, y Stan le cubrirá con su chaqueta del equipo, mas como una demostración de posesión que de cortesía.

Ella vivió creyendo que eso era normal, que así era la amistad entre ellos, que el duo fantástico siempre funcionó así y no era una rareza; se dio cuenta que en realidad era un problema cuando Kyle decidió volverse novio de Christophe Delorne: por dos semanas, Stan estuvo hecho una furia, cualquier oportunidad era buena para agredir al francés, en todo momento le recordaba al pelirrojo lo malo que Christophe era para él.

En ese tiempo, Wendy conoció de primera mano lo que significaba ser un cero a la izquierda, porque lo que sea ella quisiese hacer, lo que ella quisiese decir, pasó a ser segundo plano para Stanley; la prioridad era Ky, Ky y su seguridad, Ky y el hecho de que su novio tenía un pasado turbio. Aquel tipo tenía que desaparecer de la foto, o al menos eso siempre despotricaba Stan a la hora de la almuerzo, con toda la escuela escuchándolo atentamente, aceptando su palabra como verdad, logrando que la comunidad estudiantil hiciese de la vida del francés en algo insoportable, una semana después de eso, Delorne se fue sin decir adiós.

Después de aquel incidente, Wendy no vio las cosas de la misma manera, la cruel realidad era que a Stan le tenía sin cuidado su noviazgo, ella podría desaparecer y él a penas y se inmutaría; lloró e intento negar aquel pensamiento por varios días, actuó mas dulce de lo acostumbrado, vistió lo mejor posible para verlo, planeó citas que nunca sucedieron porque Stan estaba demasiado ocupado enmendando el corazón roto de Kyle, destrozando al de Wendy en el proceso.

No son felices, ninguno de los dos lo ha sido, probablemente nunca lo serán si siguen juntos, y Wendy se pregunta porque simplemente no termina de una buena vez con toda esa farsa; podría salir con alguien mas, podría volver con Token, o darle una oportunidad a Clyde, Bridon Gueermo estaba soltero, Kenny McCormick juraba que era la única chica con la que le faltaba acostarse; ella y Stan podrían terminar como amigos, dejar todo por la paz, y entonces Marsh no tendría que lloriquear mas por cada pretendiente que Ky tenia, podría volverse él un pretendiente y el resto habrá perdido el juego, Wendy sospecha que eso es lo que quiere.

Y a pesar de ello, no puede dejarlo; así como la vida de Stan rota alrededor de Ky, la de Wendy gira por Stan; él es su sol, y ella es un lejano planeta que se mueve lentamente por el calor que emana, frío y olvidado, pero si el sol no está ahí para hacerla rotar, será solo un cuerpo celeste sin motor ni utilidad; está atrapada en un círculo vicioso, en el que persigue a un inalcanzable Stan, quien a su vez va tras un incauto Kyle; el resto de la audiencia solo mira, expectante a que uno de las piezas al fin caiga y joda a las demás; definitivamente no va a ser ella quien ponga fin al ciclo, el verdadero problema será cuando Stan lo haga.

Mientras, Wendy actuará como si nada ocurriese, la vida sigue y uno tiene que hacer lo que pueda con las cartas con las que le ha tocado jugar; cierra la puerta de su casillero, con varias chicas del equipo de porristas a su espalda, las sonrisas de las chicas son falsas, la de Wendy lo es también, todas caminan juntas por el pasillo, Wendy al frente, hablando en voz alta sobre los SAT, y sobre como Stan ha prometido a ayudarla; después de todo, aun tiene que vender la imagen del novio perfecto, el que es educado, el que no es celoso; el de verdad, el autómata, el que vive enamorado de _Ky_, ese se queda en las sombras, como un secreto a voces.

* * *

_Awful y feo, pero subía algo mas o menos decente, espero si les haya gustado, dejen comentario si es así._

_Happy 2013 Fandom! _

_xoxo_

_A_


End file.
